Baby Sister
by Fred-Weasley-Isn't-Dead
Summary: She was Blaine's baby sister. And now she was pregnant. By their own father.
1. Pregnancy Test

Danielle Anderson heaved her duffle bag over her shoulder and shook rain water out of her now-straight hair. Sighing, the girl put on her most realistic smile and knocked on the solid oak door in front of her, her brother's door room. Blaine Anderson swung the door open, his normally over-gelled hair loose and wild. His face arranged itself into a mask of confusion then slowly transitioned to sheer joy.

"Dani!" He exclaimed, racing to hug his little sister, ignoring the fact she was soaking wet.

"Hey Blaine." She giggled as he picked her up, and yes; she was shorter than he was, and spun her in a circle.

"What're you doing here?" He asked after he'd set her down, his tone laced with excitement.

"Well, it's Friday and you said you could have visitors on the weekends, so I figured, why not?" She beamed back at her brother and pushed dripping bangs out of her eyes.

Blaine smile grew even bigger as a clap of thunder shook the building. The Warbler grabbed the green duffle bag from Dani and all but dragged her into his doom room. He threw his sister's bag onto his bed and pulled Danielle into another insanely tight embrace. Using one arm to hug her brother back, she motioned to Wes, Blaine's roommate with the other, trying to convey her lack of oxygen.

"Blaine! Down boy." Wes barked before pulling the soloist off and moving in to give Danielle a hug. "Hey Dani."

"Hi, Wes." She beamed at her savior, squeezing him tight.

Blaine tossed her a towel, squishy white and warm as all high hell. "Dry off and come rant to me about home."

Raising an eyebrow while simultaneously toweling her hair dry, she looked at him. "Why do you assume I'm going to rant?"

Blaine dissolved into laughter and even Wes let out a snort.

"I hate both of you." She grumbled before shaking out her damp hair all over her brother and his friend.

Disgruntled and playfully angry protests came from the Dalton boys. Before she could blink, Blaine had her pinned to the bed, teasingly sitting on her waist. Her legs flailed uselessly behind him.

"Get off you overgrown hobbit!" She shrieked, attempting to throw him off. Blaine didn't move. "Blaine!" She yelled. His eyes glinted mischievously. "Okay, seriously, you're hurting me." She winced, as though to prove her point. Blaine's face quickly changed to panic and he thrust himself off Danielle. He helped her up and she pressed down on her sides tenderly. "Wanker." She muttered, pulling her hair up into a ponytail. Her eyes looked down at the bed. His comforter was discolored in places. "Have fun sleeping on that."

Wes held a hand up to pause the siblings' banter. "Two questions?"

"Shoot." They shrugged in exact unison.

"Wanker?"

"British term for someone who jacks-off." She grinned at him, subtly inviting him to question why she knew that.

He shook his head. "Not going there." He turned to Blaine. "_Hobbit?"_

Blaine's eyes shone with laughter. "My hair was way curly, out of control, actually." He pursed his lips together, looking for a better way to explain it. "Ever seen A Very Potter Musical?" Wes nodded. "Like Harry's."

Wes blanched. "Dear God."

"My sentiments exactly." Dani laughed before rushing out of the bedroom with her duffle bag.

"Where are you-?" Blaine started.

"Bathroom." The girl called, racing towards the handicapped/unisex bathroom.

The guys shrugged and headed for the kitchen, a bag of popcorn in their hand. Oh yes. Movie night.

-x-

Danielle locked herself in the bathroom, a single, pulled out her toiletries and fished around for the pregnancy test and extracted it from the white box. The fact that she had to buy this plastic piece of doom honestly scared the living hell out of her. She squatted over the toilet and peed on the tip. She set her cell phone timer to three minutes, the time it said on the box and set it down on the back of the toilet. She changed her clothing into something dry, her pajamas, Tinkerbell pajama pants and an oversized Tokio Hotel tee-shirt. She shoved her feet into Ugg boots and wrung her hair out, killing as much time as possible while attempting to soothe her frazzled nerves. She wrung out her hair and groaned as she realized it was turning curly again. Pulling it up, the timer beeped.

"Remember, one stripe is not pregnant, two is." She chanted to herself as she crossed to the toilet. Gingerly, she picked up the piece of plastic that held her life in its pee-covered tip. She peeked one hazel open and grimaced. "Oh crap."


	2. Ten Things I Hate About You

Danielle's hazel eyes widened to the size of saucers and she threw the drug-store plastic in the direction of the garbage can, lifted her bag over her shoulder and ran out of the bathroom. As she sprinted away, she bumped into David, who knocked her off balance and smiled at her.

"Hey, Dani!" He exclaimed, his hand shooting out and gripping her arm to steady her. She winced lightly and nonchalantly shook his hand off.

"Hey David." She smiled her best, '_If-you-continue-to-block-me-I-will-cut-your-balls-off.'_ smile and paired it with a glare.

David ignored her silent threat and pulled the girl into a hug. "You staying for the weekend?" He asked once her released her. She did her reserved smile, closed lipped and curt, nodding. "Cool. See you around." He left, headed in the direction she ran from.

Dani dashed back to Blaine's room, finding her brother and Wes already there, relaxing on the spacious floor amongst so many pillows. Majority of them were pink and shag. "Blaine, when did you become increasingly flamboyant?"

Blaine bit his lip to choke back laughter and cleared his throat. "Um, the pink ones are Wes'."

Wes threw a pink pillow at him, clocking Blaine right in the nose. "They're salmon."

"Hate to break it to you, but salmon stops being salmon when they're _hot fucking pink._" Blaine laughed, throwing the pillow back at Wes who caught it expertly.

"What movie are we watching?" Danielle asked, knowing exactly what was going on.

"Ladies choice." Blaine beamed a charming smile.

Wes turned to Blaine. "So Blaine what movie are we watching?" He smirked.

Dani rolled her eyes and pulled her favorite movie out of her bag. Both boys caught sight of the cover and shook their heads in unison.

"Nooo!" The shouted. Wes tossed a piece of popcorn at her, lobbing it in the air. Dani caught it in her mouth, munching on it. She raised an eyebrow and opened the DVD player, set the disc in and skipped over to the pillows, settling in the space between the two boys. She stole the remote, reaching across Wes and pressed '_Play'_. '_I Want You to Want Me'_ was heard blasting from the speakers and the opening credits started to roll. Wes wrestled the remote from Dani's insanely tight grip and turned the sound down, relishing in the fact his eardrums were still intact,

"Sorry. I'd like to be able to hear." He simpered, although he didn't sound very sorry at all.

Dani flipped him off, even though she knew Blaine hated it when she did anything obscene, and rested against her brother, his arm automatically wrapping around her shoulder.

"We have Warblers tomorrow morning, so I might not be here when you wake up." He told her, motioning to Wes to pause the movie before he did so. A frozen image of the city stared at them from the screen, a shot of open water on it. Blaine knew his sister liked to sleep in, seeing as she had to be up at four a.m on weekdays.

"Oooh, can I go?" She tilted her head up, looking at Blaine upside down.

He chuckled, pressing his lips to the top of her head. "It's not up to me." He pointed at Wes, whose brown eyes widened and he braced himself for Danielle's full weight (About one hundred and four pounds.) Danielle all but tackled the senior Warbler, pouncing on his lap.

Wes let out a grunt and tried to push Dani off of him, but the girl was stronger than she looked. "Please? Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, puh -_lease?" _She begged, lacing her fingers together under her chin and jutting out her lower lip in a pout.

"If I say yes, will you get off?" She nodded eagerly. "Fine, you can go, only if…..you sing."

"Sing what?" She asked suspiciously.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." He said smugly, pushing her off him, but making sure she landed on the pillows. "Now shut up and watch the movie." He demanded, un-pausing it. She rolled her eyes and curled back up to her brother, resting her head on his shoulder. She began mouthing the lines to the movie, having seen it so many times. Subconsciously, she began rubbing her stomach, her mind not even thinking about the life form growing in there.

-x-

Jeff hobbled into the bathroom, temporarily handicapped by his broken leg, the one he got from basketball at the rec center. Or, at least, that was his alibi. Truth was, he did a roundoff followed by a back handspring and missed the landing, twisting his leg in some gnarly ways. If he told any of the guys, no matter how good friends, they would never let him live down the fact that he was a cheerleader. He set his crutches down next to the toilet and you know, did his _business. _Once he was done and his hands were watched, he noticed the white, nondescript box. He picked it up, examined it, his eyes widening, and he slipped it into the pocket of his cargo pants before limping back to the room he shared Kurt, where David and Thad has also congregated, discussing the possibility of Jeff and Kurt doing a duet together. Jeff plopped down on his bed resting his crutches on the wall next to him.

"Is Wes coming?" Kurt asked, not even looking at his friends as he worked through his daily moisturize regimen.

"I don't think so." David flopped down on Kurt's meticulously made bed, ruffling the silk duvet in the process. He dodged a glare from Kurt, as though he'd just sprayed bleach all over the last Alexander McQueen collection.

Every mouth, including Pavarotti's, in the room dropped. Wes wasn't coming to a Warbler meeting, however unofficial as it was. "Is the apocalypse near?" Thad dropped his sheet music. "That's like saying he'd lent Jeff his gavel!"

Jeff pinned a glare at Thad who was openly bi and had no qualms making the heart sign with his hands. He did so. Jeff rolled his eyes and blew his bangs up.

"Why is that?" Kurt interrupted the soon-to-be argument, even though for once it would simply be playful.

"Apparently Blaine's little sister is down."David shrugged.

"What's the big deal about that?" Kurt asked.

"She and Wes have a thing for each other. They're both _so _obvious, but, like you and Blaine, will never gain the courage to take the final step towards coupledom." David snickered.

"I beg your pardon!" Kurt huffed, turning away from his mirror to glower at David but he gave Kurt an innocent face, as though he had no idea what was going on.

"Not to mention Blaine would fucking murder him if he found out." Thad sniggered, restacking his sheet music up into neat little piles.

"Language." Kurt reminded them vaguely. He was _not _that obvious, was he? No, no. Of course not. His friends just know him too well. Besides, it's not like it's totally uncommon for guys to be observant.

Everyone went silent for a moment before Jeff reached into his pocket and pulled out the pregnancy test box. If it wasn't silent before, it was now. Thad decided to break it by cracking a, cliché, joke.

"Jeff, is there something you'd like to tell us?" Jeff pulled a sour grimace and picked up a crutch, beating Thad with it. "Ouch, ow, ow, okay. Dude, stop. Uncle! I give, I give." He grabbed the metal support and jerked it from Jeff's grasp, tossing it under Kurt's bed.

"There are no girls here. How is this possible?" Kurt wiped his hands off and picked up the drug-store box, examining it from all sides.

David leaned up and rested his elbows on his knees. "You don't think." He raised his eyebrows at the three Warblers.

"That it's Danielle's?" Kurt supplied. Pav sung in agreement, letting out a string of chirps.

The four Warblers spoke in synch. "Oh crap."


	3. Good Girls Go Bad

**Author's note: I hate doing this, it just feels so sloppy, but **_**italicized**_** are the Warblers, ****bolded**__**is Wes****and ****underlined**** is Dani. Warning: /!\ Douche!Blane (Only because he loves her) and talk of abuse. On with the show!**__

-x-

"_I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
(Good girls go bad)_  
**  
I know your type**  
_(Your type)_  
**You're daddy's little girl  
Just take a bite  
**_(One bite)_  
**Let me shake up your world  
'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong  
I'm gonna make you lose control**

She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild

I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
You were hanging in the corner  
With your five best friends  
You heard that I was trouble  
But you couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
_(bad, bad, bad) _**  
Good girls go bad  
**_(bad, bad, bad)_  
**Good girls go bad  
**  
I know your type  
_(Your type)_  
Boy, you're dangerous  
Yeah, you're that guy  
_(That guy)_  
I'd be stupid to trust  
But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
You make me wanna lose control  
  
**She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild**

I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I heard that you were trouble  
But I couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
_(Bad, bad, bad_)  
**Good girls go bad**  
_(Bad, bad, bad)_  
**Good girls go bad**

**Oh, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance  
**_And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like they're too hot to dance_  
**Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance  
**And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like they're too hot to dance

**I make them good girls go bad  
**(_Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance)_  
**I make them good girls go  
make them good girls go  
The good girls go bad, yeah  
Good girls go bad  
**I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I thought that you were trouble  
But I couldn't resist  
**I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
**_(Bad, bad, bad)  
_**Good girls go bad  
**_(Bad, bad, bad)_  
**Good girls go"**

Dani was singing her heart out, something she hadn't done in a while. As she sang, she couldn't help but notice that she and Wes had perfect chemistry as they circled each other, their eyes locked. She tried not to wince when Wes said, '_Daddy's little girl'_, knowing he had no idea what was going on. She knew it was only part of the song. It still didn't ease the knife-piercing-stomach feeling that she got from keeping the secret from Blaine. It didn't help that she had to go back to that _house_ in just two days time. But for now, she could just relax and smile, surrounded by Blaine and the Warblers. Her _real_ family. Well, not all of them, at the moment. Thad, David, and Jeff were still missing, but she shrugged it off. She didn't know what those boys did in their free time, and she wasn't quite sure she wanted to figure it out. She sat down on the sleek, leather couch, snatching the water bottle Wes tossed to her.

"Blaine." A new voice, unheard by her before, made her jump. She whirled around, straining her neck to see the newcomer. He was, to be perfectly honest, pretty. His chestnut hair was silky and parted to the side. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue and his skin was flawless of imperfections.

"Holy hell, I think I'm in love." She murmured, her eyes never leaving the boy.

Wes slid in next to her, and raised his own water bottle to his lips. "Don't get too excited." He smirked when he swallowed. "He's gay. That's Kurt."

A moment of confusion masked her face before realization dawned of the girl. "Oh, the one that Blaine is practically in love with?"

"That's him. And he is crazy for Blaine. Neither of them have the balls to go after each other."

Blaine looked up from his sheet music, baffled. "Sure." Blaine retreated into the hallway, seeing Thad, David and Jeff with Kurt. Kurt pulled the doors shut. Some things were meant to be private.

-x-

"Blaine, I think you may need to sit down for this." David began softly, gesturing to a wooden bench. Blaine perched himself carefully on the edge and glanced up at his friends expectantly,

"Well?" Jeff pulled the pregnancy test box out of the pocket of his crutch and waved it. "What-what the hell is that?" He asked, only getting the general shape and color of the box. Jeff tossed it lightly. Blaine caught it and maneuvered it in all directions. "Okay and…?"

"We've asked every person at Dalton." Thad continued. "No one had a girl down."

Blaine paused for a moment, and then understanding struck. "You honestly expect me to believe this?"

Kurt made his way over to the bench and sat next to his friend, rubbing his shoulder gently. "No, but we'd like you to." He whispered.

"Yeah, we understand that the girl is your baby sister and the fact she is having sex scares you, maybe even makes you mad." David sat on the other side of Blaine. Blaine stood up suddenly and powered towards the Warbler's practice room. "Oh please don't make a scene."

"Oh, no. She needs to deal with the consequences of her actions." He growled. He shoved the doors open. "Danielle." He demanded, his voice low and lethal.

Danielle stood up and whirled around to face her brother. He threw the box at her, rather roughly. "What's this?"

"Don't play stupid, Danielle. You know _exactly _what it is."

Danielle threw the box on the ground. "It doesn't matter." She muttered, crushing it with her foot.

"It doesn't _matter?"_ He laughed. It was cold, humorless. Heartless. The type of laugh their father would do be he hit her. He crossed the room and glared at her. She held her hands up, shielding her face and ducked, hoping they would take most of the blow. When she realized he was just fuming over her, she released her position but stayed ready just in case she needed to protect herself. "How many lines did it have?" She whispered something. "What was that?" He snarled.

"Two!" She shouted.

Blaine's eyes turned colder, if it was possible and he glared at her. "Slut."

Danielle's tear-blurred eyes met his and the hazel seemed so different than what she normally knew. "Do you wanna know who got me pregnant, _brother?"_ She spat the word like an insult. He was supposed to protect her.

He crossed his arms. "I'm listening."

"When you came out two years ago and moved here, Dad-," Her voice choked on the word. "Dad left. He came back in September, looking to beat up his _fag_ son, he couldn't find him. Mom was never home, always a whirlwind terrorizing Europe. She was never meant for life in Ohio. She couldn't protect me. So _Dad_ would kick me-," She lifted her shirt to reveal that her stomach was covered entirely in bruises. Some were a sickly yellow, others were purple. "Punch me-," She turned around to show him her back. More bruises, these were blue."He'd even rape me. He never used a condom. After he found out I was on the pill, he flushed them. He said he _wanted _me to get pregnant, so even if I left, I'd still have the child that he spawned; a constant reminder." Tears were cascading down her face now. She licked her lips and glanced up at her brother.

Blaine stared at her for a long minute before he finally spoke in the same harsh tone. "Don't make up lies just to pull my heart strings. You are truly messed up, lying about something as serious as that." He turned on his heal and left.

A tense and awkward air surrounded them. Wes was the first to break the stunned silence and crossed to Danielle's side in a heartbeat, wrapping his arms around her and attempting to pull her in close. She fought her way out of his arms and ran out of the room, her tears making it impossible to see anything in front of her. She was fairly certain Wes was on her trail and she'd sprinted past Blaine, but she didn't care. She ran as fast as her little legs could carry her, up to Blaine's room. Throwing her stuff violently into her duffle bag, she turned to leave the room, blocked by a solid wall that turned out to be Wes.

"Where are you going?" He questioned softly, trying to hold her, but even shaking, she shoved her way out and maneuvered around him. "Where're you going?"

She paused for just a second, realizing now not even she knew where she was going. A thought struck her. "The abortion clinic." She whispered before she Blaine came up, his face still contorted into a mask of rage. She shoved past him and ran out to her truck. Once in, she groped around in her bag for her keys. They weren't in the bag. She must've left them back in Blaine's room. "Great. Just. Fucking. Great." She slammed her head onto the steering wheel, closed her eyes and cried, just cried. She wished I t was raining as hard as it was the night before, so it wouldn't look like she was crying. She hated looking weak, which is all she had been looking ever since her father returned. She pulled down the visor and glanced at the mirror. She hated looking weak. She may have just hated herself.

-x-

The second Blaine entered their room, Wes slammed the door shut, went over and slapped Blaine. "You are a _complete douchebag."_

"Don't give into her stories. It'll just encourage her." He muttered. Wes swore he heard the word '_whore'_ whispered under his breath.

"What stories?" Was groaned. "She had bruises covering her entire stomach and back."

"She's always been a fan of pain. Almost to the point of masochism."

"Are you suggesting she _did this to herself?" _

"Yes. Because she's a liar. She was ever since she was a kid."

"How so?"

"She lied when our mom asked if she ate the last cookie."

A look out outrage crossed Wes' face. "Dude, you were kids. _Let it go." _He reached a hand up and ran a hand through his hair. "Plus, even if she does _lie_ about little, minimal things, she's not stupid. She wouldn't lie about something as serious as abuse."

Blaine snorted. "That's what you think."

A look of disdain took its place on Wes' features. "I can't believe it. I don't even know who you are any more." He grabbed his cell phone and Danielle's car keys off the night stand. "Call me when you're ready to think with your brain, instead of the body part you've become recently." Blaine looked up at him, confused. "You are a dick." He translated before shaking his head and walking out of the room.


	4. How to Lose All Your Friends

Wes jogged out to the parking lot, where, from a distance, it looked as though Danielle was trying to hotwire her truck, probably to avoid facing Blaine again, seeing as she forgot her keys. She didn't seem like she was having much luck. She looked frustrated and distraught, the sun glinting off the salty tears pouring from her eyes. After watching her for a few seconds, Wes saw her open the door, unsuccessful in trying to start her truck, get in the truck and slam the door shut. Wes flinched at the sound and resumed jogging to the rusty, sea green truck. He got in the passenger side, closing the door softly behind him.

"I hate him." She spat, her hands gripping the steering wheel so tightly, her tan knuckles were turning a ghostly white.

"No you don't. You're just really mad at him right now." Wes sighed, gently prying her hands off the wheel. "He's still your brother."

"And he's supposed to believe me!" She huffed, hastily wiping at her eyes, trying to rid the tears away, "he's supposed to take my side instead of accusing me of lying about something as grave as that."

"He just doesn't _want_ to believe it. He used to look up to your father. Idolized him, actually. If I was in his place, I wouldn't want to believe it either. Its hard finding out your hero isn't who you thought they were."

Watery hazel eyes turned on him, a few more tears streamed down her face. She hated looking weak. But if she had to look weak in front of anyone, she was glad it was Wes. He wouldn't judge her or hold it against her. "You believe me, don't you?" She didn't know what she'd do if Wes didn't. Wes nodded immediately nodded. This time he didn't have to try to hug her, she launched herself at him, wrapping his arms around him and burying her face in his neck, murmuring, "Thank you, thank you so much."

Wes rubbed her back, making little _shushing_ sounds and rocked her back and forth. He wanted to kill her father, smack Blaine a few more times and just protect her, and the fetus growing inside of her.

-x-

Blaine, back to his usual, dapper self entered the Warbler's room, the thought of his lying, little slut of a sister pushed to back to the far corner of his mind. The second he pushed the door open, the chatter, mindless and a faint buzzing sound, stopped. It was like in Mean Girls, Blaine bloody _loved_ that movie, where Cady went into the gym after being turned Plastic and everyone was talking but stopped when she walked by. He felt the exact way she did. It was awkward and he felt thirteen pairs of eyes on him. He pulled the pink sunglasses he bought after the Gap Attack off the top of his head and folded them into the lapel of his Dalton jacket. They'd been talking about him, and his massive freak out. Muttering their sympathies for his sister and griping about how he was such a _horrible_ brother and such. He clucked his tongue to himself. He wasn't horrible. They were gullible. Buying into her stupid stories and deeming them all true. He slid in next to Kurt, who, like all others, seemed to hang out in Warbler Hall during their free time. His knee rested a little too close to Kurt's for it to be considered a simply platonic action. Kurt looked up from his latest edition of _Vogue_ and glanced at Blaine before returning his gaze back down to the airbrushed models in front of him.

"That whole thing before was pretty stupid, huh?" Blaine chuckled lamely, trying to get a conversation rolling with Kurt. Blaine Anderson only had four good friends in this world, three if you don't count his slutty sister, David, Wes and Kurt. David was glancing at him while whispering to Thad, undoubtedly talking about him. Wes was obviously, extremely pissed off at him and he honestly didn't know what he would do if Kurt was mad at him, too. His friends were his life-line. You take them away and all that was left was Blaine without his life-preservers. He couldn't live without them. Kurt couldn't be mad at him. He just couldn't. "Insane, right? I mean, who would _actually_ believe that bullshit."

Kurt didn't respond to Blaine, not even to scold him for his vulgar language. He simply made a disapproving noise and flipped the glossy page of his magazine, his left eyebrow raised.

Blaine sighed and in one quick motion, ripped the magazine out of Kurt's well manicured hands. Kurt's mouth dropped open and he gave Blaine his signature, '_You did not just do that.'_ "Please talk to me." Blaine begged. At this point, begging and pleading were perfectly acceptable, so was falling to his knees and groveling; anything not to lose his best friend.

Kurt huffed, "Why should I?" He crossed his arms across his chest, waiting impatiently for an answer.

"Because if you don't, you won't get your magazine back." The soloist tried.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You know what? Keep it. I'll have Mercedes send me another when she comes to get me, Wes, David and your sister tomorrow." Blaine looked confused. "By the way, fair warning. She knows what went down and she just might kill you." Blaine gulped. Only the insane pissed Mercedes off. "Bye Anderson." Kurt picked up his satchel and left, nodding to David, Thad and Jeff in the process.

Blaine didn't know whether or not to go after Kurt. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at the magazine in his lap. Seconds later, Kurt marched back in the room, tugged the magazine away from him and made a haughty noise. Blaine decided to leave Kurt be, knowing he was one of those people that would just get more mad if you tried to calm him. He needed time alone to relax and think things, things especially like this, over. He sighed. This weekend sucked.


	5. Mr Gun and Ms Whore

Danielle had been camping out in her car for the past few hours, bursting into sobs when she did. Wes didn't know what to do to comfort her, so he just held her when she cried and held her hand, which he considered a little too close for comfort, since she didn't even like him like that. And just when he thought she'd cried all of her tears, she'd start tearing up again, clutching him desperately. It was far too awkward in there to begin with so it was a much-needed relief when a knock on the window cut Danielle's sniveling short. She wiped her eyes and rolled down the window, her hand shaking as she did.

"Can I come in?" Kurt asked, brushing his bangs out of his eyes and smiling softly at her. She shrugged miserably. It broke Kurt's heart to see what the effect of a douchy Blaine could do to someone so sweet and innocent. Someone who had been through as much as she had did not need any of that judgmental crap, especially coming from her gay older brother. Kurt jerked the door open and slid into the driver's seat on the bench seat. Danielle scooted closer to Wes. Kurt winked at him when Danielle was looking. Wes face-palmed. "So, you are coming with me tomorrow."

"If Blaine paid you to kill me and then dispose of my body at a Kmart, then you can get the hell out of my car."She whispered, curling her legs to her chest. "And if he paid you to blindfold me and take me to a whore house, then you can go fuck yourself."

Kurt laughed, choosing to ignore her language. "Silly girl." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I actually have a friend I want you to meet."

"His name doesn't happen to be Mr. Gun is it? Or Ms. Whore?" She gently moved closer to Wes, letting Kurt's arm slip off her shoulder.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "No, her name is Quinn."

"Ah and why do you want me to me this so-called Quinn?"

"Because she was pregnant last year, when she was a sophomore, too."

Dani finally lifted her eyes to his powder blue ones and for a second, Kurt _swore_ he saw a glimmer of hope flicker in her eyes. Wes took their little bonding moment; it was obvious even to him, to slip, hopefully unnoticed, out of the truck.

"Not so fast, Aliver." Kurt raised his eyebrow at the Warbler who blushed, having been caught red-handed.

"Why do I have to be in here while you discuss your plans for tomorrow?"

"Because you, my friend, are coming with us."

"Are we going to Lima?" Wes groaned. He hated car trips.

"Yes. And fear not, I'm dragging David along with us."

Admittedly, that did make Wes feel a little better. "Fine. I dib shotgun. And only if we go to Breadstix."

"Uh, no. Mercedes is picking us up in her dad's truck, kinda like this one except newer, no offense." Dani held her hands up in a manner that suggests she didn't take any. "It's a bench seat, so, in order, it will be Mercedes, me and then Danielle." He smiled down at her. "But, Breadstix we can do."

Danielle smiled back, but it really wasn't genuine, more polite. Hell, they should be thankful she managed to put a smile on her face. "Thanks for the offer, but I'd rather sit with Wes and David. I don't really know you, except for what Blaine tells me in his letters."

"Don't even mention your brother." At Danielle's questioning look, he continued, "I am pissed beyond all belief."

"Yeah, join the fucking club." She muttered, back in her turtle shell. Wes smiled to himself. He remembered the first time he met Danielle, back when she was in eighth grade and he was a sophomore. He'd come to spend the summer with David, Jeff, Thad and these two twins that Blaine was friends with; they called themselves the Tweedles and when they saw Danielle, they had dubbed her a 'Talking flower.' Wes wasn't sure he wanted to know what was going on in their head. Danielle had run up to hug Blaine before grabbing her iPod from the kitchen table and retreating out to the swings in their back yard.

While Wes was reminiscing, Kurt was thinking of their future, the next day, to be exact. He decided he'd work on her cursing habit on the way there.

-x-

David pounded on Jeff's door. "Lennon!" He shouted. "Get out, hurry!" He smirked, playing to Jeff's fears just a _little _bit. Jeff was terrified, paranoid, that something would happen and someone would forget about him, resulting in him dying. He heard frantic steps on the floor, aided by his crutches and the door in front of him swung open.

"What, what is it?" He ran his hand through his hair, unsuccessfully moving his bangs from his eyes.

"Eight seconds, new record." David's smirk grew even broader. "You're rooming with me tonight."

Jeff gave him a blank look. "Why?"

"Because of the whole Danielle situation. Normally she'd sleep in Blaine's room but since…"

"Yeah." Jeff nodded. "So why am I getting kicked out of my room?"

Because Thad is leaving for vacation after movie night." David shrugged as though it should've been obvious.

The blond just stared at him. "And…? Why can't she sleep with you?"

"Because even though I think of her as a sister, I am a fully hormonal teenage boy who broke up with his girlfriend last week, and therefore, rather horny."

Jeff winced and covered his ears. "Ahh! Dude. I do _not_ need the details of your sex life. Or lack of, in this case."

"So she sleeping in the room of the only other gay boy we are close to: Kurt."

"Awesome." Jeff rolled his eyes. "If you snore, I will suffocate you with a pillow."

"And if you sleep-talk, I will not hesitate to weasel information out of you about anything." David joked back. He started laughing when Jeff paled. Oh, he was _so_ not going to sleep tonight.


	6. Right, Friends

Danielle and Wes clambered out of the truck; Wes purposely didn't tell her that he had her keys, because he really didn't want her stealing away into the night. They started for the Warbler practice room for movie night, a bi-monthly event. She was still a little shaky walking, her legs, jelly-like, were having trouble supporting her weight. Wes held out his arm to her and she pressed her hand into the crook of his elbow, walking in step with him. They were walking slowly, taking their time. Kurt had left a while ago, muttering something about skin care.

"Do you want me to show you to your room before we go to the movie, so you can change?" Wes' eyes scanned her, taking in her insanely tight skinny jeans, high-top Converse and three layers of shirts, a long-sleeved black shirt, a bright green Cobra Starship tee-shirt over it and a Billabong sweat jacket. He readjusted the strap of her bag on his shoulder. He had insisted on carrying it even though she grabbed it and tried to make a break for it but before she could make it four steps, blame her jelly-legs, he had her around the waist. She wasn't worried about him hurting her. She took painkillers every morning. She was normal. She had to be. Because she couldn't stand being different. Being treated like glass, fragile and easily broken. But now, they were alone. Danielle liked it when they were alone, her and Wes. No prying douchebag older brothers or well-meaning but intruding Warblers. No masks. They didn't have to fake a smile or act in charge. Because in reality, Danielle wasn't that good of an actress and Wes was just a child with a gavel, no idea of how to lead ten other people, David and Thad not included. They could be themselves, just Danielle and Wes. Not 'Blaine's little sister' or 'Senior council member Wes'. They hid nothing. They didn't have to hide anything.

"Am I not staying with you?" She knitted her eyebrows together in a mix of confusion and curiosity.

"Nope." His lips popped on the 'P'. "We've decided to be nice. Actually, David made us." Danielle whapped him in his ribs. "_Anyway_, we've decided to not put you through the inevitable fights and awkwardness that would come from locking you and Blaine in a small confined space. Although, it would make good money if we locked you and Blaine in a room and took bets on who would come out alive." Wes pursed his lips in thought, stroking his chin in an over exaggerated way. Danielle threw another punch to his ribs. "Ow, ow, ouch, okay. _That one_ hurt." He winced and glowered down playfully at her. She smirked and blew on her knuckles like they were a gun she had just shot. "Jesus, woman, you pack a punch." Danielle grinned and raised an eyebrow, challenging him to say something stupid again. He shook his head. "I'm stupid, not suicidal." He joked and held out his arm again. She linked her hand through his elbow again and beamed up at him.

"So where am I sleeping?"

"Oh, right. That's what we were talking about before you distracted me."

"You distracted yourself." She shot back.

He rolled his eyes. "You're staying with Kurt tonight."

"Why Kurt?" She ran a hand through her curls, pulling them to one side of her neck.

"Because we only know very few gay guys that you could room with tonight. Or that we're close to, I guessed would be a better way of saying it."

"Why gay guys?"

"Because we're at an all boy school?" He shrugged. "And majority are horny?"

"I'm fine with sleeping in a room with a straight guy."

"Humor me, please, and sleep in Kurt's room."

"How many gay boys do you know?"

"Just two."

"Kurt and Blaine? Oh, that's why I'm sharing with Kurt. Because I'd normally share a bed with Blaine." Her voice cracked at her brother's name and she felt tears prick behind her eyes. She willed them away. She refused to cry in front of Wes. Not again.

"Yep, so we kicked Jeff out for the night."

"Where's he going to sleep?" Danielle questioned. Wes rolled his eyes in a small manner that showed he was used to Danielle putting others before herself.

"With David."

"What about Thad?"

"He's on vacation."

"And Kurt knows about this?"

"Yes. David worked it all out. Relax; we've got this perfectly planned."

"And you swear Kurt knows?"

Wes rolled his eyes once more and stopped, pressing his hands down on her shoulders, "Yes. And we didn't kidnap Jeff either. He went willingly."

Danielle smiled contentedly and she reached up on her tiptoes to hug Wes around the neck, "Thank you." She murmured into his chest.

Wes laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist, rocking them silently. "For what?" He asked. It wasn't a teasing question, it was real. He was genuinely confused.

"For looking out for me. And for being there for me. And believing me." She pulled her head up and looked into his eyes, blushing.

Wes laughed again. "No thanks needed. What are friends for?"

Her cheeks flared and she stepped away from his, breaking his hold on her waist. "Right. Friends." She tried not to let her disappointment seep into her voice. She started walking away, in front of him because she didn't trust her eyes not to betray her. Besides, she could hear his footsteps in synch with hers as he followed her. They echoed and she could feel his eyes probing her the whole time. He had done something wrong and he knew it. If he saw her disappointment, he didn't call her out on it. _'But then again,' _she thought bitterly, '_boys have never been particularly observant. Besides, you only have to deal with __**friend**__ Wes for one more day. Then you can go back home._' At the thought of going back to her abusive father, her stomach churned and she protectively wound her arms around it, suddenly fearing for the life of her unborn baby. With all the shit her father gave her, the baby would be dead before it even had the chance to live. Her chest heaved with every breath she took, as if threatening to have her break down and start sobbing inconsolably. She bent down to tie her shoe, absently wiping at a stray tear that managed to escape from her eyes. Wes stopped to wait for her and offered her a hand up. She shrugged it away and used her knee to lever herself up. She give him her best smile, practiced, of course. "Race you to Kurt's room." She called, already running. She heard his playful growl as he chased after her. She didn't make it very far, seeing as she wasn't a good runner. If she was, she wouldn't even be pregnant in the first place. He gently tackled her to the floor and pinned her wrists to the polished wood. They were so close. She could just reach her head up and kiss him. In three…two…one…

Wes got off of her before she got the chance, grabbing her hand and heaved her up off the scuffed floor. They walked silently, in lieu of the rather light atmosphere that surrounded them before, things were just plain awkward now.

-x-

Kurt hummed 'Animal' by Neon Trees as he moisturized. A knock on the door interrupted him and he put down his moist towelette, making his way to the door. When he pulled it open, it revealed Danielle and Wes standing a big distance away. He could sense the tension. Danielle gave Kurt a hesitant hug, which he carefully returned and ushered her inside. Danielle took her bag from Wes and dug out her iPod and phone, checking her Facebook. Kurt closed the door halfway behind her to talk to Wes in the hall, "Rules?"

Wes nodded and looked in to make sure Danielle couldn't hear them. She was bobbing her head to the beat of a song playing. "Do _not_ let her out of your sight. Not even if she has to go to the bathroom. Walk her there and walk her back." His eyes were fervent with worry.

Out of his peripheral vision, Kurt noticed Danielle pause her music but she continued bobbing her head to the music, as though she was trying to fool them and get information out of them. Kurt decided it was time to play matchmaker. Ever so casually, he asked softly, "You really like her don't you?"

Wes didn't respond verbally, he didn't even move his eyes from Danielle as she slyly tapped her knee in time to fake music. He hadn't noticed the music had stopped. He nodded his answer to Kurt before turning to looked at him. "Yeah."


	7. Gone

**Author's Note: Sorry I took a bit longer than usual, be forewarned, this happens a lot, but this chapter is the longest one I've ever written for this story. The first section itself is three pages front and back and almost the front side of a fourth page. That's why it took me so long. I didn't feel like typing it up because I can hardly read my handwriting. (Most of it was done when my history class was watching a video and the only light I had was from the screen.) **

Kurt ushered Wes away from his room and closed the door, locking it. He sat back down at his desk, picking up his moist towelette as he did. He checked his pores in the mirror for a second before swiveling around in his chair and smirking at Danielle. "Alright, little girl, spill." He commanded.

Danielle raised her eyebrows. "I am not little!"

"You're shorter than your brother. Your brother is shorter then I am."

"I'm not short, I'm fun-sized." She insisted.

Kurt pointed a well-manicured finger at her. "You, honey, are short."

Danielle rolled her eyes and put her headphones back over her ears, tapping a finger on her knee. Kurt raised an eyebrow before he realized she'd completely distracted him. He growled to himself and in one swift motion, he snatched the iPod from her and pulled the headphone jack from it. He slid it into his pocket. She looked up at him, a mixture of a shocked look and an 'Are you crazy?' expression dawned her face. She was breathing heavily for a moment, her nostrils flaring. A second or two passed before her anger subsided and she plugged her headphones into her phone. Kurt glared at the device for a minute before he knocked the headphones off her ears and ripped the phone out of her grip while she was distracted. He put it in his other pocket. Now that he had her attention, a wicked glint crossed his eyes,

"Spill." He commanded again.

"About what?" She asked bitterly.

"You and Wes." He flopped down backwards onto her knees, flattening them. "Please, Danielle. I'm dying here."

Danielle giggled and pulled her legs out from under him, so he fell against Jeff's bed. "There's nothing to tell. Wes and I are friends."

Kurt tsked. "That's not what I heard."

"Oh? And what did you hear?"

"Don't play stupid with me; I know you heard him, too."

Danielle played it cool. "I don't know what you're talking about."She got off the bed and strolled to the door.

"Where're you going?"

"Bathroom." She called over her shoulder.

Kurt stood abruptly. "I'll walk you."

Danielle's face transitioned to horror. "You don't have to, really. I've been here enough times to know my way around."

Kurt shrugged and held the door open, sweeping his arm out in a gesture that signified her to go first. She rolled her eyes and exited the room. Kurt fell instep beside her, a silence so heavy and palpable; it could be cut with a spoon. Not a lot of people were in the halls. They were in the library, the lounge, or in the Warbler's case, the Practice Hall. Danielle kept her arms close to her stomach, protecting it, and every time she they heard a sudden noise, she jumped. Kurt watched her carefully, poised to pull her out of the way or block her if he needed to. A big gap separated them, though, as though practically telling the world they weren't friends, barely even comfortable around each other. Kurt sighed, breaking the silence,

"Are you going to movie night?" He tried. Danielle shrugged. "I hear it's a double feature tonight. Paranormal Activity."

Danielle shrugged again. "I'm not a fan of horror."

"Neither am I. Please, you should go. It'll be fun."

"Pissing myself and losing my voice is considered fun now?"

"Horror movies are the perfect excuse to cuddle up to somebody." He singsonged.

"That'd be perfect if I had someone to cuddle up to." She fixed him with a glare. "And don't you dare say Wes, either."

Kurt jutted his lower lip out in a pout. "Why not? You like him, he likes you, it's perfect! Let me set you up, please."

Danielle shook her head. "No." She snapped to punctuate her point.

"Put the claws away, little girl. I'm only trying to help make you happy." Kurt snipped back.

"I am happy." It was an automatic response, like she had rewired her brain to respond like that to that type of general comment.

"No you're not. You're sixteen, abused, pregnant, your brother doesn't believe you and …I'll bet you haven't had your first boyfriend yet." He tapped his lip.

"Have you?" She shot back.

Kurt laughed, "Touché, little girl."

Danielle smiled satisfactorily, knowing that she had won the battle and Kurt wasn't going to be setting her up anytime soon, at least. By now, they had reached the bathroom. Danielle went inside and locked the door. Kurt leaned on the wall next to it. After a few moments, he heard his name being called. He presses his ear to the door.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

She paused hesitantly, "I, um, I got my period. Can-can you go get me a pad?"

Kurt blushed at the mental image then got completely disgusted by the mental image. "Yeah, sure." He raced back to his room to dig out her pads. A knock on the door startled him, making him jump. David stood in the doorway.

"Hey Hummel. Where's Danielle?"

"She's in the bathroom." Kurt didn't look up from the green duffle bag.

David paused for a moment, "Didn't Wes tell you not to let her out of your sight?"

"Yeah, but she said she got her period." He couldn't find her pads so he slowly stood up and dusted himself off to see David looking at him incredulously,

"Kurt?" He began, "Pregnant girls don't get their period!"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Didn't you learn that in ninth grade health?"

"I suppose it was probably in the curriculum, but I was always too busy drawing." He muttered to himself, pacing in front of the doorframe.

David rubbed the back of his neck. "Alright, I'll go check the bathroom, you go tell Wes. He's in his room."

"Got it." They both ran off in their opposite directions. Kurt skidded to a stop outside Wes' room, his hand griping the wood to slow him. "Wes." He shouted. Wes, who was reading, and Blaine, who was tuning his guitar, both looked up. "Danielle's gone."

Wes dropped his book and Blaine hit a discordant sting on his guitar. "Are you sure?" Wes asked slowly.

Kurt's phone buzzed. David. _'Not there. You're fucked.' _"Yep, she's gone."

Blaine stood up abruptly, his guitar twanging as it hit his bed. "Are we going or not?"

Kurt and Wes stared at him. "Why do you care?" The countertenor snapped.

Blaine armed himself with a flashlight and his cell phone. "The girl is my sister."

"The one you didn't believe." Wes reminded him coldly.

"Well I do now."

"Why?" The other two Warblers snapped in unison.

"Because the only time she ever ran away was when her teacher didn't believe her, back when she was six."

"What happened?" Kurt was melting. Wes shot a glare at him. His eyes turned cool.

"This kid pushed her down or something."

"And…?" Wes raised his eyebrows in a way that said he was dying for this information.

"And! The only times she ran away was when someone didn't believe her. I believe you, Danielle. I swear I do believe you."

Wes clipped him on the back of the head. "This isn't fucking Disney. Not everything is gonna happen on plot. We have to go." He urged them.

"This happened _once_." Kurt piped in.

"It's the best we've got. Someone text Jeff, tell him to tell Conway."

Wes nodded and whipped out his phone, his fingers flying over the keypad. Blaine tossed a flashlight to Kurt, who, in turn, smiled at him and whispered in his ear, "Welcome back."

-x-

Blaine's heart was racing. They were waiting for Jeff's text that said they had permission to go search for his sister. Thad had alerted the Warblers, under Wes' order, and held off on movie night. Many of the Warblers, especially the freshman and sophomores, were told to go to bed. Aaron and Bailey, two juniors, were issued to keep look out in the practice hall, because Danielle had always been a fan of hiding there during games of hide-and-seek. Jeff was on call duty in case he heard any news. Thad would be in charge of wrangling the freshman and sophomores to their rooms, seeing as they were breaking curfew for movie night, although on normal circumstances, they had the Dean's permission. If movie night was off, they had no reason to be wandering the halls of Dalton. Majority of the juniors meandered around the halls until curfew but the rest of them either went to the lounge or assisted the seniors and Thad in getting the younger ones upstairs. It would've been a lot easier if Wes was telling them what to do because most of the underclassmen Warblers were afraid of him, but there was no way in hell that Wes was just gonna sit there while Danielle was God-knows-where.

Danielle had been gone ten minutes _maximum _and she wasn't a very fast runner. Blaine found some solace in that, then guilt surged through him. His baby sister ran away because of him. If anything happened to her, it'd be on his conscience. If anything happened to his little sister because of him, he'd kill himself.

"Blaine?" Wes snapped him back to reality. Wes hadn't forgiven Blaine but for the time being, they'd joined forces. "C'mon, man, we gotta go." Kurt and David were waiting outside the room, tapping their feet impatiently.

They four Warblers, each equipped with flashlights and their cell phone, took off running for the doors. When they got to the woods, the group split up into two little divisions, Kurt and Blaine and Wes and David. Kurt and Blaine took to the left and David and Wes took the right.

"Any signs at all, call." Kurt reminded them before each group took off running.

Blaine sighed and scanned his flashlight over the ground, looking for footprints. A tear trickled down his face as he and Kurt stopped by a large weeping willow tree to catch their breath after twenty minutes of running. Kurt, bravely, walked over to Blaine and used his thumb to wipe the tear away. He let his hand linger on Blaine for longer than necessary.

"Don't worry. We'll find her." He smiled softly.

"But what if we don't?" Blaine's voice cracked. This was different when he could just believe she was lying. But now this was real. There was no turning back.

"Trust me. Wes will not give up until he finds her."

"He really likes her, doesn't he?"

"Both more than they're willing to admit." Kurt nodded.

"I guess when we find her, I'll give them my blessing."

Kurt pulled Blaine into a hug and grabbed his hand. They took off running together into the night-ridden forest. Blaine's phone rang. He pulled it out and put it on speaker.

"H-hey guys?" Wes' voice came over tentatively over the phone, "We got something." 


	8. Found

**Author's Note: I figured I've made you wait long enough. Plus, the first part of this is six pages front and back and I'm way too lazy for my own good. The edit took me a long time to get around to. **

**-x-**

Her footsteps feel. Heavy breathing and blood pounding in her ears was all she heard while she ran. She ran until her chest was ready to explode, until she had cramps in her side and until her feet felt like lead. Danielle Anderson had never been a fan of running, in fact, she despised it. But right now it was her only escape. Escape from her asshole brother, 'friend' Wes and over-observing Warblers. She could feel tree branches hitting her in the face and she stopped in an area where the trees had cleared a bit, an area of open space, probably ten feet by ten feet. Bringing her finger to her cheek, she used the light of the moon to examine her finger. She lifted her finger to her nose and sniffed. She was familiar with the scent. She was all too familiar. Blood.

Water sounded in her ears. She was near the stream. She knew that she wasn't very far from the forest entrance but she was proud of herself. The stream was an accomplishment. She had never made it as far as the stream before someone would get her when they, Blaine, Thad, Wes, David, Jeff, Aaron, Bailey and herself, would play flashlight tag. She knew it was only because she tricked Kurt and managed to get a head-start but he was going to realize she was gone and they were going to go after her. Blaine would probably be happy she was gone, the girl realized sourly. Sighing, she knelt down by the river, noticing she had a few scrapes on her forehead as well as her chin, the blood running down her face. She cupped the water to her face, rinsing the blood off.

The trees rustled behind her and she could hear voices calling her name. She jumped and looked at the tree closest to her. It towered over her by a couple dozen feet, the trunk covered in moss and the leaves were red and gold. It was her only chance. She scaled it as best she could, trying to summon the skills she honed when she went rock climbing. She had climbed about twenty feet when the people looking for her broke through the trees separating them from her. From her post, it looked like Wes and David. Danielle's cheeks burned. Wes seemed generally upset she was gone. '_Why shouldn't he be? You're a friend.'_ Her mind sneered. '_He sees you as a little sister. You have no chance.'_ She shook her head, hoping to erase the thoughts.

David crouched down the side of the creek and shone his flashlight on the water. It was tinged red. "Wes! Look."

Wes knelt down next to him. "Is that?"

David nodded. "Blood." He stood up and used his flashlight to scan the area. "She was here."

"Now the only question is, where'd she go?"

David, always the optimist, shrugged. "At least she couldn't have gotten too far."

"I'm gonna call Blaine and Kurt." Wes pulled out his phone and put it on speaker. When Blaine picked up, he started tentatively. "H-hey guys? We got something."

"Where are you?" Blaine frantic voice sounded.

"By the river, we haven't crossed."

"Same here," Kurt piped in. "We should be able to just run straight through and meet up with you."

"Alright," David did another sweep of the area. "We'll wait here."

They didn't have to wait long before Kurt and Blaine came barreling through the trees. Danielle smiled softly. He did care. But that _soo _didn't mean he was forgiven. They stopped in front of Wes and David.

"Well?" Blaine inclined, asking them what they had found. David shone his flashlight on the bloody water. "How do you know it's hers? Animals live out here, too."

Wes moved his flashlight on the footprints they had found, leading to the stream. David and Wes had avoided stepping on them but accidentally trampled the ones that would've led them to the tree she was hiding in.

"Hang on, I wanna try calling her." Blaine pulled out his phone and hit '2', speed dialing his sister. Her ringtone, Hedwig's theme, from Harry Potter, started echoing.

Everybody looked around. "It sounds like she's right on top of us," Wes whispered.

Kurt laughed sheepishly and extracted the girl's phone out of his pocket. Blaine glared at him and snatched the phone away. Kurt nervously moved backwards until he backed into a tree-Danielle's tree. Danielle had been giggling about her phone and how she was always forgetting to turn the damn thing on silent. Now she gripped the tree branch, seeing as the tree wasn't as sturdy as she thought and Kurt had managed to shake it. Her branch trembled and she tilted her head to glare done at him, forgetting the blood was sliding down her face. A drop of it fell silently and in slow motion until it stopped on Kurt's neck. Everything was still slowed down as Kurt pressed a finger to the spot where it hit and looked up at the sky,

"Guys, something fell on me."

"Rain?" David suggested. All four of them looked up at the sky, where the moon was shining bright and not a single cloud hung in the sky. Blaine wiped the drop off Kurt's neck and tasted it, ignoring the looks from his friends.

"Its blood."

David gave him a repulsed look, gagging slightly. "Dude!"

Kurt pointed upwards. "So that means…?"

Blaine rolled the sleeves of his navy blue Dalton Warbler's sweatshirt up to his elbows and crossed his arms. "Danielle Nicolette Anderson. You have until I count to five to start climbing down!" he shouted.

"Or what, you douche?" she called back, her tone venomous.

"I will climb up there and get you."

"Ooh, I'm shaking." she yelled sarcastically.

Blaine paced over to another tree, punched it and paced back. "One…two…three…!" He crossed his arms again. "Danielle!" He kicked her tree.

Danielle's mouth betrayed her as she let out a shriek. Her hands hurt from gripping the tree branch. A cracking noise startled her. She had two choices and she had to act fast. She could hold on and hit every branch on the way down, and it wouldn't matter, she could take a few hits, but the fetus couldn't. Or she could jump out of the tree and hope not to break anything landing. Another snap, the branch shook. Before she could second guess herself, she jumped.

The wind whistled past her and her organs floated in response to the drop. She forced herself to keep her eyes open. She didn't care if her contacts dried out. She had a whole box in her bag. Before she could brace herself for landing, she felt herself drop into someone's arms, cradling her. Now that she was (relatively) safe, she closed her eyes, trying to moisten her contacts. Whoever had caught her started walking towards the school. "Call Jeff!" they, Blaine, barked.

Someone fumbled with their phone. "Jeff? All clear…Yeah…Blaine's got here."

Danielle sighed and blinked rapidly. As pissed off as she was with Blaine, at the moment, she felt safe with him. She always had. But right now her anger triumphed and she fought her way out of his arms. Blaine held tight. "Please?"

"Why, so you can run?" He snapped.

"No, because I really don't like you right now."

Blaine stopped walking and for a second, Danielle swore she saw hurt flash across his eyes. Good. He knew how it felt, but it was only the beginning. Nevertheless, he set her down lightly on her feet. She walked over to David, the only one who hadn't made her cry, want to cry or pissed her off in the past twenty-four hours. He grabbed her hand in a brotherly way and gave it an amicable squeeze. She sighed at tried her best to smiled up at him.

"Can I have my phone back?" She muttered sullenly. Blaine shook his head. "You're just making it easier for me to run again."

Blaine sighed and handed her the phone. David held her hand a little tighter. "When we get back, you and I are going to have a serious talk."

Danielle flinched. That's what her dad would say before he hit her.

David noticed her flinch and made a mental note to warn Blaine to prevent him from saying it again.

Once back at Dalton, Blaine grabbed her arm harshly before remembering what she had been through and grabbed her hand, gently leading her in to his room. Wes, Kurt and David headed back to Kurt's room, where Jeff was idly lying on his bed, tossing his phone and the air and catching it again and again. He rocked up on his elbows when they walked in,

"How'd it go?"

"We're not sure," Wes admitted.

"He seems to be dancing around the fact that he's pissed," David added.

"At who?"

"Himself and Danielle," Kurt sighed, cupping a hand to his forehead and sitting down at his desk.

"He's mostly relieved that we found her relatively unharmed, the few cuts on her face not included." David said.

"How far did she get?"

"The river," Wes answered.

Jeff whistled. "Damn. That's pretty far." He raised his eyebrows. "For her," He added as an afterthought.

Jeff's sentence led to a conjoined silence from the Warbler's. Kurt gradually made his way through is moisturizing regime, his mind processing the events of the past two days slowly. Wes paced the room impatiently, his sighs and shoes making the only sounds except for the pages of the book David was reading from where he was lounged across Kurt's bed. Jeff used his cell phone to surf the web, seeing as his laptop was dead and he forgot the power cord at his parent's house.

Kurt was the first one to break the silence. "How long do we have to wait?"

Jeff shrugged before looking up at the door as someone knocked. "It's open."

Nick stepped inside the room, sitting down on Jeff's bed with familiarity. "Hey, Jeffy," he whispered, resting his head on the blond's shoulder.

"Get a room," David muttered without looking up from his book.

Jeff wrapped his arm around Nick's shoulder, pulling him close. "We have one—you're in it," he shot back, sliding a finger under his boyfriend's chin and tilting his head up to catch his lips in a kiss.

Wes rolled his eyes and retorted, "Seriously, guys, we already have to see you eye-fuck every Warblers practice, save the kissing for when you're alone."

Nick broke away with a scowl. "You're just mad because you can't make out with Dani yet," he responded. Wes blushed and looked around the room for anything else to glare at. Nick smirked victoriously before returning to kiss his boyfriend. David just let out a snort while Kurt tsked his tongue. Why he remained friends with these guys was a mystery to him.


	9. What's the Worst That Could Happen?

Danielle let out a sigh as she curled up on Wes' bed. Blaine was seated rather stiffly on his own bed, watching her with soft eyes.

"I'm mad at you," Dani muttered, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs.

Blaine sighed before agreeing, "I know. I'd be mad at me, too." When Danielle didn't reply, he stood up and crossed the room, sitting down next to his sister. He expected her to scoot away but it was quite the opposite. Instead, she crawled into his lap and hid her head in his neck.

"How could you take his side?"

Blaine sighed and wrapped his arms around Dani, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "I didn't want to believe you. I looked up to him," he whispered. "In my eyes, he could do no wrong." His only response was a sniffle and when he felt something wet land on his cheek, he came to the realization that she was crying. Because of him. "Shh," he cooed quietly, running his hand through her hair. "Don't cry. I'm not worth crying over, Dani." That didn't stop her tears.

After about a half hour of Danielle crying into her brother's shoulder, the tears finally slowed and the sniffles quieted. Blaine was rubbing her back quietly before she pulled away. "I need some space," she whispered, wiping her eyes raw with the sleeve of her sweatshirt. Blaine nodded in understanding and murmured. "Stay on school property."

She headed out, her iPod in one hand and her phone in the other. She made her way down to the common room, in which a porn movie was playing on the screen. This was undoubtedly breaking school rules but she didn't care. Dani was more concerned about being scarred for live at the guy on guy action….and about some of the boys watching it. Then again, Dalton was just gay Hogwarts.

When she finally found where she was going, which wasn't planned, she was just looking for somewhere that felt right, it was in a forest. The forest but it was a different part of it and it didn't look as scary as the other parts did. There was a small brook on her right and a clearing where she could stretch out on the ground and look up at the stars.

She touched her face and wasn't really surprised to see that she was still bleeding. Danielle sighed and ripped off a piece of her shirt to dab at the blood. Once the cut had stopped bleeding, she gingerly washed the scrap of fabric off in the brook before sticking it in her pocket. She played the music on her iPod loudly, hearing birds scatter from the trees and animals running really weren't easing her anxiety.

Crunching footsteps alerted a new person to her presence. She glanced up, using her phone to see. Trent. Dani smiled. She rather liked Trent. "Hi," she whispered, a bit surprised that he had found her.

"Hey Danielle," Trent greeted with a sigh as he sat down on the dirt and Danielle pushed herself into a sitting position. "I go here too—when I need time to think," he said almost wistfully, his eyes flickering to the stream.

Danielle glanced around her surroundings, as if noticing them for the first time. She wanted to be alone but she didn't mind Trent hanging out. He was quiet most of the time and one of the few people you could engaged in intelligent conversation with. Unless he was drunk. Then all hope was lost. "It's pretty," she murmured. Hell, she half expected a unicorn to materialize across the brook.

Trent made a sound of agreement and picked at a twig in the dirt. "Indeed," he retorted quietly, his eyes downcast on the ground. "What's been going on in your life?" he asked before his face turned sour. "Other than the obvious."

Danielle grimaced. She'd forgotten he knew about that. But he had definitely witnessed the screaming fit that went down in Warbler Hall. She shrugged, wishing she could have normal teen problems. "Apparently Wes likes me," she mumbled. That was a normal teen problem, right? Close enough.

Trent's face lit up. "Ask him out."

Dani's face quickly transitioned to one of horror. "You've got to be shitting me."

"Language," Trent said absentmindedly, his eyes on the moon shining through on them. "But seriously, the worst that could happen is that he says no."

A small eye roll came from the girl as she played with the hem of her torn shirt. "What about you? Any love interests in Trent Nixon's life?" she asked, prodding at a hopefully lighter topic.

Trent blushed lightly. "Just….Jon. But he's oblivious. And straight."

Danielle snorted. "Jon's may things but straight he is not," she muttered. "Ask _him_ out. Come on. You two would be perfect together."

"I thought Kurt was supposed to play matchmaker."

She waved that off and let her mind begin to work. The more she thought about it, the more she could see it. Jon and Trent dating; holding hands in the hallways, sneaking kisses between classes.

Trent watched her warily. "I know that look, Anderson," he warned her before she could start planning any dates.

Pouting, Danielle snapped out of it and let the wind rustle her hair. She was starting to feel drowsy. After all, it had been a very long day for her. "I'm not done with this," she mumbled before dozing off.

Trent simply sighed and got out his phone to text Blaine and tell him where they were. He told him that Danielle had fallen asleep and that she seemed to have calmed down. Blaine replied saying that he'd be there to get her in a few minutes.


	10. They Would Never

Blaine had carried Danielle up to his room and set her down lightly on his bed, taking off her shoes and (thankfully, it wasn't the first time she had fallen asleep on him before) changed her out of her insanely tight clothes and into a pair of pajama bottoms and a tank top. Then he tucked her carefully under the covers and pecked her forehead, grabbing a couple blankets for himself and a pillow, going down to the common room. A rather quiet voice stopped him in his tracks at the top of the stairs.

"Blaine?" the voice asked quietly. Blaine sighed. He wasn't in the mood to deal with anybody. But when he turned around, he realized just who the voice belonged to.

"Hi, Kurt," he said softly, sitting down on the top of the steps and leaving room for Kurt to join him, if he wanted to. Kurt sat down next to him, taking his hand again.

After a long moment of hesitation, Kurt asked, "How's Danielle?"

Blaine shrugged, dropping his head on Kurt's shoulder without pause. "I'm pretty sure she hates me," he whispered.

Kurt pressed a tentative kiss to the top of Blaine's head before he rested his cheek on Blaine's head. "I don't think she hates you," he said in response. "I just think she's mad. She has your anger patterns, from what I've seen; Short fuse but the inability to hold a grudge."

Sighing, Blaine lifted Kurt's hand, playing with his limp fingers idly. "Sure feels like she hates me," he muttered.

"Blaine, stop. We both know that she doesn't hate you and that you're only going to chastise yourself more than she would." Kurt wasn't going to budge on this and he squeezed Blaine's hand. "Okay, new topic," he began. Blaine raised a wary eyebrow. "How would you feel if I set Danielle and Wes up?" The brother of the girl in question simply knitted his eyebrows together in confusion. "Like, on a date?"

Blaine nearly laughed. "You're kidding," he said, sniggering to himself. "He would never date her."

A frown tugged at the corners of Kurt's lips. "Blaine— "

"No, they wouldn't. Because he knows I'll kill him."

Kurt sighed, pressing another kiss to the top of Blaine's head before he stood and let go of his hand. "You don't have to sleep in the common room. Jeff's rooming with David tonight, so my dorm is open," he offered simply before turning on his heel and returning to his room.


End file.
